Random Drabbles
by dragonqueenc
Summary: I'm making some Random drabbles about some story's I couldn't really fit in a actual story, so read about the humorous random drabbles of the Hyper Force and friends.
1. The Pickle Jar

**I'm making some random drabbles that I can't seem to fit into a story, if you have any suggestions or mini story plots for this to make into a chapter, I would love to hear them!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go, just me and my OC's.**

Sprx walked up to the kitchen, he was hungry, but not just hungry, but a craving hunger. You know that one where you just have to have something with a certain taste? And it takes you forever to figure out what you want? Well, Sprx had that.

Sprx walking into the Kitchen just as Dark Wing was walking out,

"We just got more groceries, so don't pig out," Dark Wing ordered as he walked out the kitchen door.

Sprx walked and opened the fridges door, searching while thing of the perfect snack.

"Hmm…What do I want…something sour, but juicy…hmm…" He pondered to himself.

His eyes scanned the fridges contents, but under the soda's lied the pickle jar, the big juicy pickles glistened in the juice, the jar still perfect, unopened and just waiting for Sprx to open it.

Sprx reached for the jar and grabbed it carefully; he held it up to his face and drooled over the sight of the pickles. He sat down at the kitchen table, he sat the pickles on the table, and he could just taste the pickle he would choose in his mouth, the juice would be trickling down the sides of his mouth and explode in his throat. He reached for the lid; he just had to have his pickle!

But, alas, the lid just would not budge! Sprx tightened his grip and turned as hard as he could, his metal muscles flexing as he tried to free the pickles. He put the jar on the ground and used his feet to hold the jar in place as he used both of his hands, but his hands slipped and Sprx landed flat on his face.

Sprx growled at the pickle jar.

"You _will _open! One way or another!" Sprx marched out of the kitchen, when he came back he had a strange looking gun. "This'll teach ya!" He aimed the gun at the jar and opened fire. After a few minutes of shooting, the dirt and smoke cleared. But the pickle jar was still perfectly intact.

Sprx's mouth hit the floor, his eyes wide as dinner plates, staring at the unharmed pickle jar. Sprx growled in frustration, soon Nova, Otto, and Gibson walked in.

"What's the matter? We heard gun fire and growling," Nova asked.

Sprx pointed at the pickle jar, "It won't open!"

Nova walked up to it and took her fists out, 'Knuckle duster!" She punched the jar numerous times until she tiered out. They looked over, but the jar was still unharmed. They gaped at it.

Otto walked over and used his saws on it, put they couldn't penetrate the glass jar. Gibson walked over and used his drill to try and drill al hole, but his drill just bended.

They all growled out in aggravation, but Sprx stepped forward, "Magna Tangler Blast!" The red electricity shot forward and hit the jar, sending it falling backwards and in into the wall. When they could finally see, the jar was…still unharmed.

"No!" They all cried out.

Suddenly Ren walked in, they all watched him as he picked up the jar and opened it with ease. He reached in and picked out a fat juicy pickle and bit off a piece.

"Mmm, delicious," He said and walked away.

They just stared, unmoving in disbelief.

* * *

**How'd ya'll like that? Please Review!**


	2. In the Belly of the Worm

**O.K, I promised Blade100 I'd do this…he just doesn't know I'm doing this…Get it? Good, cuz I don't either…**

* * *

"Eh! I think I stepped in something!" Blade100 yelped.

"Shut up and bear it, we're almost there." Dragon said.

They both traveled on in the moist cave, not a sound but their breathing and the squishing of the floor.

Blade100 saw something white and poked it, but it turns out that _it _poked _him_. Blade100 let out a scream and ran to Dragon. Dragon just shook her head, rolling her eyes.

They continued to walk on, thoughts of dread lay in their minds.

"I can't believe we're in a Giant Wo-" Blade100 started, but was interrupted by Dragon silencing him.

"Shh! We're here," Dragon pointed at a low hanging thing, hanging off the roof of the hot moist cave. She grabbed on and motioned for Blade100 to grab on also. Blade100 reluctantly grabbed on. They swung back on forth for awhile, until they heard a low rumbling noise getting louder and louder.

Suddenly, a wave of foul smelling green washed over them, wrenching them from the thing they held on to and down with it.

The giant worm chased Matt and Mac as they ran.

"_Monkey team to Matt and Mac, are you there?" _Antauri asked over the communicator.

"We're here, but-" Matt started.

"But not for long!" Mac interrupted as the Worm prepared to swallow.

Matt put his hands up in front of his face for protection, but as the worm was just about to swallow, the worm turned a little green.

"What's happen-" Mac started, but was interrupted by the worm throwing up on them.

As the barfing stopped the worm dug away.

"Never again," Dragon said, lying on top of Matt. She got up and helped him up.

Mac sat on top of Blade100, "How is that possible!? I came out and should have landed on you!" Blade100 yelled as Mac stood up.

"So…How-" Mac started, but Dragon shushed him.

"Leave it."

* * *

**Remember, If you want me to put something on here, tell me in a review! **


	3. The red dot

Dragon sat in her chair. her head resting on her hand.

"I'm _so _bored" she complained.

Then she saw Shattphire staring off into space, having a dreamy look on her face.

_must be thinking of Flame, hey wait...I could have some fun with this off kitty. _Dragon though, smiling mischievously.

* * *

Shattphire laid there, innosently waiting, thinking of a sertain red furred tiger cub. Then, what do you know, a red dot just sat there, infront of her. What is that? It's moving and it's...shiney...

Shattphire moved her paw and tried to get the red dot, but it moved! Fast little devil, arn't cha? Shattphire moved in circles, trying to catch the acrussed little red dot. But not being able to catch it.

* * *

Dragon was craking up, she was moving the little dot everywhere, and Shttphire followed. Dragon moved it on the wall and Shattphire jumped up, tryign to catch it. She moved it above the couch and Shattphire jumped up on the couch and jumped up to catch, and when she missed, she fell behind the couch. Dragon burt out laughing.

Blade100 walked in, hearing someone laugh. "What's going on in here?" He asked.

Dragon pointed at the red dot, laughing as she moved it infront of Blade100.

Blade100 looked at it, mesmerized. He bet down and tried to touch it, but it moved. He tried to pounce on it, but it was to fast!

Dragon busted out laugh, who knew?

So for hours Blade100 and Shattphire chased the little red dot.


	4. Blue die

**Me: Hey! I'm gonna-**

**D.Wing: (Laughs) What's wrong with your hair?**

**Me: (My hair has blue bangs and the bottom is blue) What are you laughing at? You have blue streaks!**

**D.Wing: Yeah, but that's natural.**

**Me: It's not natural to have naturaly blue streaked hair...Anyways, I wanted to make this random drabble to go with my blue hair, so...here it is. Inspired by blue hair and boredom.**

* * *

"O.K, how about we get this one for your hair?" Nova asked, holding a yellow bottle of hair die.

"I'm _so _not dyeing my hair blonde _ever_ again." Dragon replied.

"...You dyed your hair blonde?" Blade100 asked.

"Oh! Oh!" This one!" Otto jumped up and down, holding a green bottle.

"Sorry Otto, green isn't my color" Dragon apologized.

Mac look through the bottles and found a bunch of black ones. He picked one up and looked at what it said. He laughed, he had an idea.

"Hey Dragon? How about this color?" He asked, holding the black bottle up.

Dragon took it from him after putting a red bottle of die up that Sprx handed her, and gave a thoughtful look.

"O.k, I will" Dragon said, Mac smiled.

_perfect,_ Mac thought, laughing on the inside.

* * *

When they finished paying for the die; Dragon, Mac, Sprx, Nova, and Blade100 walked out.

"Wait, where's otto?" Nova asked.

Then, as she said that, Otto walked out with a big bag.

"what's in the bag?" Nova asked.

"Hair stuff" Otto said.

"Otto, you do know we don't have alot of hair, right?" Sprx asked.

"Yeah, but I thought it was cool" Otto grinned.

* * *

_O.k, apply die to bleached hair_, Dragon read on the bottle

Dragon's hair was bleached on her bangs and the bottom of her hair, she applied the die to the bleached parts and put her timer on for thirty minutes.

_Thirty minutes later:_

Dragon stripped and went into the shower, she washed all the die out of her hair, not looking at the color and paying attention to the tiles on the wall, Dragon applied the condisioner that came with the die. She put it in her hair and messaged it in. She washed it off after waiting for acouple of minutes. She turned off the shower and came out with a towel around her. Using her elemental powers, she dried her hair. She smiled and took a face towel and washed the steam off the mirrors.

* * *

The team sat in the main room, bored.

"I'm bored" Blade100 voiced everybodys thoughts.

"So, what color did Dragon get?" Matt asked.

"Black" Sprx, Otto, and Nova replied.

Mac laughed, holding his stomach.

"What? What is it?" They asked.

"You'll-" He started, but was interupted by screaming.

"AAAAHHHHHAHHHHAHHHHHAHHHHH!!"

"That sounded like Drag-" Matt started, but was interupted by Dragon walking in, just a towel on, a black bottle in her hand.

Matt just stared.

"Mac, this isn't funny!" She yelled, shoving the bottle in his face. In small print on the lable of the bottle read, _blue die_.

Her bangs and the bottom of her hair matched the blue in her outfit.

Mac started to laugh, "Oh, I beg to differ." He replied.

Dragon groaned and stormed off, they heard her slam her bathroom door.

"Matt? Hello? Anybody home?" Blade100 asked, waving his hand infront of Matt's face, but Matt continued to stare at where Dragon just was.

* * *

**Me: So...yeah...blue hair. I'm going to be gone for a week, starting next tuesday. So I won't be back on for a week. **


	5. Estela is evil

**Me: I just realized something**

**D.Wing: what?**

**Me: I haven't really gotten to tell everyone about how Estela is**

**Estela: (****Sarcastically) Oh joy.**

**Me: She's like me, but I'm better.**

**Estela: (Laughs)**

**Me: (Punches)**

**D.Wing: This outta be good. **

* * *

Estela sat on her bed, MP3 player in her ears and a book in her hands. Her staff was leaning against the wall, gleaming in her room light, teasing her. She kept looking at it and looking back at the book.

"I will not give in...I will not give in...I will not give in...I will-aw screw it!" She cried as she jumped up off the bed and grabbed her staff.

"Hehehehe" She said, as her eyes glistened mischievously.

* * *

Dragon's eyes lifted up from her book and paused her MP3 player, something felt wrong...Estela was up to something...she didn't like the idea. Unlike her, Estela shows no mercy to when she messes with people with her staff.

Dragon jumped up from her chair and tried to run for it, but she was suddenly surrounded by a green aura and lifted off the ground. Estela stood there, pointing her staff at Dragon, laughing.

"Estela, don't do anything you'd regret...why do I not like that look in your eyes?" Dragon asked.

Estela had a evil look in her eyes as she grinned evilly.

"You know you'll love it" She replied.

Dragon suddenly felt sleepy, "I'll get you for-" She started but fell asleep.

"Hehehehe...now...where's Matt?" Estela asked herself out loud, heading for the door.

* * *

Matt sat under a tree in the park, thinking about all the things that were happening around him. But his mind kept trailing to Dragon, he couldn't stop thinking about her. He;d try and think of something else, but somehow it all came back to her. The way her hazel brown eyes shinned in moon light, the way her body moved as she fought, her long silky hair flowing behind her as she ran, her smile was his favorite. He loved her smile, it always made him happy; but he couldn't stand it when she cried or was suffering, it broke his heart even more. He wanted her to be happy, but he didn't want to let her go, he could wrap his arms around her and stay like that forever, but he still didn't want to lose his friendship with her. Matt put his head in his hands and sighed.

"It's to confusing" He groaned.

He heard someone walking up to him and looked up to see Estela, she smiled and punched him, knocking him out. Estela grabbed his arms and dragged him into the super robot, smiling.

* * *

Matt heard people laughing and saw flashes, his head hurt, Badly; but he didn't want to wake up. Matt felt something shift around in his arms, he felt someone else breathing next to him. He felt at peace, but he knew that he never felt something like that while he was sleeping, but he tightened his arms, and found that his arms were wrapped around someone. They buried their head in his chest. He put his head on top of their head and smelled their hair, it smelt fruity, like green apples. He lifted his head as did the other person, he opened his eyes and looked into hazel brown eyes. Matt's eyes widened as did the hazel brown ones and they both screamed.

* * *

Dragon shifted around in her sleep, she felt something hard agains her chest. She buired her head into it, she felt some arms wrapp around her and tightly squize her. She felt a something on her head and they sighed as she sighed. She suddenly relized that that usely doesn't happen when she sleeps, she looked up and stared into bright jade green eyes. Her and the green eyes widened and they both screamed.

* * *

Dragon and Matt's faces were red as tamatoes, Estela stood laughing as did everyone else that was there, and they flashed pictures. Drag started to fall backwards off the couch and Matt caught her with wrapping his arms tighter and they blushed harder. Matt let go and Dragon got up, Matt stood up off the couch and they both glared at Estela.

Estela was still laughing hard to even notice they were advancing.

"Estela!" Mac called, still laughing.

Estela looked at them and her face grew with fear as she ran with them both close behind.

"You uploading those pictures on the computer so that their fans can see them or black mail?" Nova asked Sprx, holdign her camera up.

"Both" Sprx replied, grinning evily.

* * *

**Me&Matt: (Blushing)**

**Estela: Yeah, I'm evil. **

**Me&Matt: (Glares)**

**Estela: (Winks) I have pictures of them if any of you want it!**


	6. My new boyfriend

**Me: Requested by my boyfriend**

**D.Wing: ...you have a boyfriend?**

**Me: ...(Blush) Yeah...so?**

**D.Wing: ...and it's not Matt?**

**Me: No, it's not.**

**D.Wing: ...Really?**

**Me: Just read!**

**L.Wing: Dragon only owns herself and her OC's.**

Dragon sat on the couch in the main room alone, it was late at night and she was reading her book with her MP3 played blaring in her ears and she was thinking. All the things that have recently happened and all these emotions that brewed in her just made her think about all the people close to her. Dragon sighed and turned the MP3 player off. She lifted her head up when she heard someone walk in, she turned her head and saw Blade100 walk through the door.

"Blade100, what is it?" Dragon asked, putting her book down

"Dragon can we...talk?" Blade100 asked, sitting down next to Dragon.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" She asked, trning to face him

"Have you ever...like someone close to you, but you've only known them for a couple of years and you were scared that they won't like you back?" Blade100 asked, blushing abit

"Well...just one..." Dragon replied, also blushing. "What's she like?" Dragon asked

"Well, She's nice, usually. Helped me out of a few...suicidal things. She can be a jerk though, and laughs when I get badly hurt, even when it might be really bad like broken bone or needing stitches. In the end she cares about me of course though. she's average looking, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder, so I think she's cute. Happy?" Blade100 said in a rush

Dragon grinned, "Very"

"O.k then, if you liked someone like that, what's _he _like?" Blade100 asked, smirking

"Well, he can be a jerk. But he makes me feel special and he gives me a purpose to live, I'd blame myself and probably would never forgive myself if he killed himself or hurt himself, he's a good guy he just thinks he's not." Dragon replied, using her hands to gesture.

Blade100 nodded, pondering on what was said.

"So...what's her name?" Dragon asked

"Will you tell me the guy's name?" He asked back

"Maybe, if you tell me the girl" Dragon responded, smirking

"I...I think the girl is...you Dragon..." Blade100 responded, closes his eyes...waiting for a strike or anything. But he felt something warm. He opened his eyes and saw Dragon hugging him

"I think you're the guy Blade100" Dragon told him.

"Really?" Blade100 asked, suddenly very happy

Dragon kissed his cheek, "Really"

Blade100 hugged back

"Now...what about Matt?"

**Me: Short, but my boyfriend has been bugging me to make this. **

**Blade100: (Grins sheepishly)**

**D.Wing: (Jaws dropped)**

**L.Wing: Aw! Review!**


	7. The fly

Anturi sat in a full lotas position, meditating. His consintration on full, he was at peace...and then he heard an annoying buzzing, he opened his eyes and they were mad. He saw the fly land on the tip of his noise and he gave it the Antauri glare, even fly's are scared of it because this one few out of Antauri's room and into a different room. Antauri smiled a smug smile and went back to meditating.

* * *

Nova, Sprx, and Otto talked as the annoying fly flew past them and landed on Novas ear. Nova wacked at it, but missed. Sprx flicked his hand at it, but it escaped and landed on Otto's hand, tickling him. Otto laughed out loud as he flicked his hand and tried using his tail to hit the fly, but hit Sprx instead.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Sprx yelled, clearly angry

"Sorry Sprx! I missed the fly!" Otto grinned sheepishly.

Sprx grummbled as the fly landed on him and he took a wack at it, but accedently slipped his hand off him, hitting Nova on the head.

"So-sorry Nova..." Sprx gulped as Nova was clearly ticked off

"Sprx" She said in an angry tone as the fly flew off, heading towards the Gibson's lab.

* * *

Gibson was mixing chemicals, very carefully and persisly...oh so slowly with so much consentraition...so much effort...

Buzz!

Gibson looked around, but saw nothing, turning back to his work, mixing in the-

Buzz! Buzz! Buzzzzz!

Gibson flicked at his ear, hitting his target abit, but also hitting his ear and causing him much pain. He then dropped the flask and it exploded, turning blue Gibson into a soot colored Gibson. The fly then exicted the room, flying into the training room.

* * *

Chiro fought the mechanical arms as they shot at him and tried to injure him, he dodged and blocked as he made his way through the field of danger of the trainign room. He was about to finish, whe suddenly...

BUUZZZZZZ!!

Right in his ear, Chiro smacked at his ear. Big mistake. The final arm knocked him right into the wall and knocked the breath right out of him.

"OFH!" He cries out as the fly flies into the main room.

* * *

Dragon sat down on the couch reading her book with Blade100's head in her lap, asleep. Dragon smiled and turned the page, but then she heard a buzzing noise in her ear, she swatted at the annoyign fly, but it flew away. Dragon rolled her eyes and went back to her book, but once again an annoying buzzing noise came to her ear, she moved her head and it flew away again. Blade100 shifted in his sleep, he felt something land on the tip of his nose and he smacked at it, but instead of hitting the intended target, he only smacked himself in the nose. He sat up

"What the hell!?" He yelled, rubbing his hurt nose.

"It was a fly, ignor it" Dragon replied, flipping the page in her book.

Blade100 grabbed her book and grinned, Dragon sighed and supressed her smile as she reached for the book as Blade100 streached it out of her reach.

"Give it back!" She whined and pouted.

Blade100 grinned and held it out farther

"No fair! You're arms are longer!" She complained as she reached for it

"Not until I get alittle something" He replied

Dragon rolled her eyes and pouted cutely, "Fine"

Dragon leaned over to kiss him, but the fly landed on her ear and she shifted, making her and Blade100 fall of the couch. Dragon landed under Blade100 and slammed into the ground, hard.

"Hey! I'm not landed on for once!" Blade100 gleefully esclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, mind getting off?" She asked

"...alittle" he grinned, he pinned her down and kissed her)

Dragon smiled and returned the kiss, but then, the fly tried to land in her ear, she shifted her head abit, ending the kiss.

"What?" Blade100 asked

"That stupid fly" She replied.

They looked around and saw the fly buzzing around, landing on the arm of the couch.

Blade100 helped Dragon up as they sat on the couch again, holding eachother.

"O.k, I think it's fine now" He said as he kised Dragon again, making the kiss go on for five minutes until the fly buzzed in his ear and landed on his arm that was holding Dragon's waist and swated at it, endign the make out session.

"stupid fly" They said, sitting on the couch, crossing their arms.

* * *

**And I have alittle writers block on this, so don't be mad if it was bad. R&R!**


	8. Chess, Vacum, and Tennis ball

Sprx sat on the couch, glaring at the German Sheperd that glared back at him. Their eyes looked together, robotic monkey and mutated doggy. The intencity of the air could be felt, lightning intencety coming out of their eyes. Sprx smirked and opened his mouth,

"O.k dog, perpare to be destroyed!" He moved his chess piece and knocked down the pawn protecting the queen.

The dog then grinned and his knight was infront of Sprx's king. A clear checkmate. Sprx's mouth dropped to the floor, clearly shocked. Dante chuckled a doggy chuckle and bounded out of the room and headed to the main room. He turned the corner and bounced on the couch, knowing that Blade100 and Dragon were on it; he landed on Blade100 and licked his face, grinning his lopsided doggy grin.

"Get off me dog!" Blade100 yelled

_I'm having way to much fun with this, I don't think I will_

"Dante," Dragon threw a tennis ball high in the air "Go Get the ball!"

Dante jumped high into the air and caught it in mid-jump and landed on the ground gracfully and dropped the extremly slobber covered ball in Blade100's hands.

"Ugh" He said, dropping the ball and glaring at the dog.

Dante grinned his lopsided grin.

"You two fight WAY to much" Dragon rolled her eyes.

Blade100 suddenly got up and smirked.

Dante tilted his head cutly.

_What's that gonna do?_

"You'll see" Blade100 walked out of the room quickly and came back in with something towing behind him.

Dante chuckled his doggy chuckle and slightly wagged his tail in amusement.

_What's that gonna do? Suck the life out of me? _

Blade100 turned on the vacum cleaner and started to move towards Dante in quick movements. Dante got up with a scared look and jumped backwards and away from that.

_Why do I have this unsettling fear? _

"It's called all dogs hate vacum cleaners" Blade100 grinned evilly.

Dante ran with his tail inbetween his legs, Blade100 close behind with the vacum cleaner. Dragon sighed and rolled her eyes.

Suddenly the vacum cleaner turned off and they both looked at Dragon. She held the plug to the vacum in her hand with an annoyed expresion, suddenly she turned to them both with an evil smirk on her face.

"What?" _What? _They both asked

Dragon help up the tennis ball and threw it hard at them both, hitting them each in the head. Dragon laughed.

_What as that for!?_

"I couldn't help it"


	9. Matt's REAL full name

"Hey...wake up...wake uuupppp" Alex poked Matt in the sides, trying to wake him up.

Matt groaned, turning onto his other side with an irratated on his still asleep face.

"Matthew Elric...wakey wakey..." Alex said, poking Matt in his side.

"Go away" Matt groaned, tiredness and irratation over taking him.

Alex held up a rolled up magzine and smaked MAtt on the side of the face with it.

MAtt sat up and glared at Alex

"Uh oh" Alex muttered and ran as Matt jumped off his black bed and chased after Alex.

They ran into the main room where everyone was relaxed, hanging out. Sprx, Nova, Otto, Chiro, and Jin-may were playing a video game, Sprx winning. Antuari and Gibson playing chess. Estela and Mac were listining to a new CD on the couch, with Dragon sitting next to them reading her book. Grain and Shattphire scampering around playing with a cat toy.

Alex and Matt ran in, Alex jumped over the couch dodging Matt.

"What is it this time you two?" Dragon asked, putting her book down and her head in her hands.

"Probably out to kill each other once again" Sprx said, not taking his eyes off the game.

"Alex came in and woke me up AFTER I JUST WENT TO BED AFTER STAYING UP ALL NIGHT WORKING ON THE ZPC!" Matt yelled.

"How was I supposed to know!? It's two in the afternoon!" Alex yelled back.

Matt jumped over the couch and tackled Alex, knocking Mac backwards into Dragon, both falling off the couch and onto the ground hard, Mac laying on top of Dragon, both red in the face.

"ALEX KING AND MATHANIAL BRETT ELRIC!" They both screamed at them. Matt winced at the mention of his full name.

"Mathanial? I though you name was Matthew" Antauri said, moving his pawn.

"why didn't you correct us?" Nova asked, pausing the game.

"Didn't think it was really needed" Matt shrugged

"Mac, GET OFF OF ME!" Dragon said kicking Mac off of her. She stood up and picked Matt off of her Boyfriend and kicked Mac in the leg.

"OW! What was that for!?" Mac asked, holding his leg.

"I DON'T APRECIATE PEOPLE LAYING ON ME!" Dragon yelled

"Mutant!"

"Freak!"

"Hey Matt, what's Mac's full name?" Otto asked

"If I told ya, he'd kill us all"

**Sorry, that was bugging me. Yes, that's Matt's full name.**


	10. Happy Halloween

**Had to do a Halloween story, I mean...who doesn't? sorry that it's a day late!**

********************************

Antauri sat crossed legged on his blue pillow in his room, totally at peace. The quietness of the room and the trickle of the little stream in his room made him all the more relaxed. His mind clear and at ease. He smiled slightly as he thought kind and simple thoughts and how all the stress was releasing itself out from his mind. He glowed a light green as the power primate encircled his body, recharging him. Then a rasp and loud knock at the door pulled him from his relaxation and he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Anturi sighed and opened the door.

There stood Sprx, Otto, Nova, Chiro, Dragon, and Alex all having pleading looks and hopeful grins.

"What ever it is, no." Antauri said in his low monotone voice. They ruined his peaceful state and he was now in a foul mood.

"You don't even know what we were going to ask!" Chiro whined.

Antauri sighed, "What is it that you six want?"

"A Halloween party, just a small one, promise-" Sprx started but Antauri interrupted him.

"Absolutely not! Not after what last years party was like! ten went home injured, the super robot was trashed, half of Shuggazoom was destroyed, need I go on?" Antrauri scowled at them, counting off the events on his metal fingers.

"Hey! Those were pary crashers! No our fault!" Nova defended.

"Still, no. We are not going to have a party. It's to much work and responsibility, and I do not feel like supervis-" Antauri started, but Dragon interrupted him.

"I'll get Gibson....."

"Sigh. Fine, but if something goes wrong...." He glared at them and they smiled back innocently.

**********************

"O.k....Invitations....food....decorations.....costumes...." Dragon mumbled as she checked off her list.

"O.k...... Sprx and Otto.....you two get the Decorations, Nova, Gibson, and Chiro you two make the invitations, Me and Alex will get the food, after that's done we'll go and buy our costumes. Alright?" Dragon asked.

They nodded and ran off around the robot or outside to get their individual jobs done.

**********************

Otto skipped down the sidewalk with Sprx, walking behind him, was a little jumpy. The streets were empty and the sun was slightly setting, they have been out for four hours now....looking for decorations.

"Otto, can we go now? It's getting dark, we still need to get our costumes, and it's diserted out here....." Sprx stated, shivering with his tail wrapped around himself.

"One more store!" Otto yelled, bouncing up to an old looking store with ancient looking things as well as pleanty of creepy things.

They entered the creepy store and start to cautiously look around. Sprx walked down an aisle and skimmed his hand lightly against the self, suddenly he stopped at a hand. He picked his hand up and slowly went to touch it. The hand suddenly came to life and grabbed Sprx.

Sprx screeched and ran back. An old lady walked out behind the shelf and laughed a throaty laugh.

"What you are looking for is this." she said, handing Otto a stone goblet as he jogged over.

"This is what you are looking for, but beware, you're in for a scare!" She crackled.

"Uh...thanks lady....we'll just...go now...." Sprx said, walking backwards.

"Thanks for the cup!" Otto yelled as he and Sprx ran out for the little store.

*********************

**A week later**

Everyone was standing around, drinking or eating, laughing, having fun. A great time.

The Angle standing next to the Shattphire and Lion who were dressed as batman and cat woman (Ironic no?) and the Lion named Lion who was dressed as the joker was Angiethelionlover A.k.a Angie. her hair was straightened and down, she wore a white dress with short white wings coming out and a little golden halo over her head. She laughed and drank from her cup of punch as she spoke to the werewolf.

The warewolf was Alex; he had brown hair on his arms, neck, and around his ears, he wore a black trenchcoat with a black shirt and black pants, he stuffed a pizza into his mouth as nova, dressed up as a cute little doll, walked by, calling for Sprx, who was a rat.

Sprx waved her over at the food table where he was talking to Matt, who was a samurai, dressed in the black traditional cloths and his green sword on his back, laughing and eating a chocolate cookie.

"This is pretty o..k, just a party between us" Antauri said, taking a sip of his tea, talking to Gibson. Antauri was dressed as an old chinese guy, yes with the white hair and the white beard thing which I can't think of the name right now....Gibson set his punch down, he was dressed as a mad scientist, blood and green slime on his lab coat.

"And you doubted this party." Chrio said, walking up to Antauri and Gibson. Chiro was dressed up as an elf, he had his hair spiked up and fake pointed ears.

"Makes you feel stupid for not trusting us right?" Estela asked, she dressed as medusa, her fake purple snakes piled on her head and her white gown flowed out behind her as she walked towards them.

"No, not really" Antuari replied.

Dragon then walked out of the kitchen holding the stone goblet Otto and Sprx brought back, it was smoking out. She had her fangs out and her hair was down and straight, she wore a ripped black dress that come up mid-thigh and hung a little low in the front. If you can't guess, she was a vampire.

She walked over to Gibson and asked, "Did you put the right drink in?"

"Gibson nodded, not even really paying attention.

"Okay people, according to Otto, we have to do this." Dragon called out.

Otto, who was a jack-o-lantern, ran up to Dragon and snatched the goblet from her and took a little drink from it.

"Okay guys, Gibson mixed this together....take a drink and see what happens!" Otto yelled as the drink was passed around.

After a few minutes, the drink ended at Dragon and she drank the rest. Gibson then pressed a button behind his back and...nothing happened.

"What?" He whispered to himself.

"Oh....I don't feel to good...." Otto said, holding his stomach.

"Gibson, why isn't it working and my stomach is killing me-AH!" Dragon yelled, falling to her knees and going down on her side, holding her head.

Everyone was then on their knees or writhing on the floor in pain, suddenly everyone stood up....but something was different.

"AH! THEIR ALIVE!" Estela yelled, her snakes moving around, no longer fake. She looked at Sprx who was now alittle rat, turned to stone.

"AH! What did you do!?" Nova, a small little doll yelled, glaring at her, but also turned into stone.

"Put on a blind fold Estela!" Gibson crackled, holding a knife up.

"Gibson....put down the knife!" Otto yelled, who was now a actual jack-o-lantern.

Gibson then began to chase Otto around.

".....Otto.....Gibson....WHAT HAPPENED!?" Dragon hissed, her once tan skin now pale and her eyes red.

"I guess that that creepy old lady was right!" Otto yelled, jumping ontop of Alex's head.

"What creepy old lady!?" Alex yelled, throwing Otto off of him and onto the couch. Alex then sat on on the floor and scratched his ear with his back leg.

Angie giggled at his, halo glowing and her wings moving a bit.

Otto explained from a safe distance from Gibson, about the old lady that he and Sprx met and got the goblet from.

"So....I'm going to be a vampire for life!?" Dragon yelled.

"....As far as we know...." Gibson said....sifting his eyes around.

alex came up behind Dragon and put his arm around her waist, but then they begain to growl and hiss.

"Oh yeah....Vampires and Werewolves are natural enemies." Matt laughed.

"...Otto....I'll give you the count of five before I chase you out down and cut you up!" Dragon yelled.

"Uh oh." Otto whispered and rolled away.

* * *

**************************

**Happy Halloween. Sorry that it sucked, it was also really rushed, but it still sucked. T_T! Sorry!**


	11. BDay

**Okay dudes, it my Birth Day today!**

* * *

Dragon was in her room, piled in paper work and....important things....She forgot that today was her birthday, sad isn't it? Otto felt sorry for her for birthdays were special. Otto skipped down to the kitchen and met Antauri and Alex talking and playing a game of cards, clearly Antauri was winning.

"Guys! Dragon forgot about her birthday.....that or she's just to busy to care!" Oto hollered at them, causign their cards to go flyign everywhere out of the fact that Otto freaked them out.

"Oh, well then we'll-" Antauri started

"Her birthday's today!?" Alex painiked.

"Yeah...."

"....crap"

* * *

", done with Jail forms for this week now lets start on this weeks...." Dragon sighed and picked up a large stack of papers.

Shattphire walked into Dragon's room and brushed up against her leg and purred. Dragon smiled and scratched the little tiger cub on the ears.

"I'm so busy with all these papers, at this rate, I'll NEVER get a break" Dragon complained

"Well then, take one now" Shattphire replied

"I can't, there's just to much to do Shatt, I just can;t" Dragon sighed and reluctantly went back to work.

Shattphire sighed heavily and walked out of Dragons room.

* * *

Dragon sat at her desk writing and writing....and....writing. Dragon sighed and countinued onto the next page. Suddenly hands covered her eyes.

"We're kiddnapping you" alex whispered in her ear as she heard other voices whisperign and giggling.

Dragon smiled and rolled her eyes under his hands as he led her down the hallway, "But have to much wor-"

"But today's our birthday" Otto hollered

Dragon's smile faded for a second then she smiled a sad smile, "That's right isn't it?"

"Something wrong?"

"Nah, Just get this over with please"

"fine then, you know what?"

"Wha-AH!" Dragon laughed as Alex picked her up bridle style and he carried her out the door outside then set her down.

"Where are we going?"

"Out"

"Out where?"

"Out"

"Alex...."

"Yeeesss?"

"Ugh! ...Where are we?" Dragon asked as they walked up to a cliff near the ocean and underneith a huge oak tree was a picknick with a basket and everything.

"....You....did all this?" Dragon asked with suprise

".....Yes....."

"Dark Wign cooked and Light Wign set it up didn't they?"

"....no...."

"Mmmhmmm" Dragon rolled her eyes as they sat down and ate fettichini Chicken Alfrado with steak and talked and laughed and.....this and that all in all a pretty good birthday.

* * *

**'I know bad, but I had to rush it and...well....there it is....**


	12. Valentines day for Matt

"Master, where are you going?" Zeta asked as Matt was walking out the door.

"...I don't know" Matt whispered and walked out the door.

* * *

Matt walked around Shuggazoom. It was Valentines day, just last Valentines he and Dragon were dancing, now.....he was alone, she had some which whom she is most happy with, he wanted to be happy for her, but he just...couldn't.

Matt walked up through a park, he had his hands in his jacket pockets as he walked in the chilly February breeze. He tried not to look at the lovers in the park, guys cuddling with girl, girls kissing boys, couples taking walks or having picnicks.....he felt sick.

Matt saw one couple that really caught his attention, the girl had red hair with a nice red dress and a black jacket while the guy she was with had shaggy brown hair while wearing black pants, a white shirt that was ruffled abit as they walked to a bench. They guy knelt down and picked something up under the bench, he lifted up a black box with a dimond ring inside.

The girl squeeled and cried as she hugged the man tightly, he spinning her sighed as he kept walking, he walked to a big apricot tree and slide down the base till he was sitting against it withhis head in his hands.

"I hate my life....I hate it so...."

CRACK!

Matt looked up in confusion as a pink blur fell onto him. Green eyes met red. Matt looked suprised as a girl about his age with long light pink hair and red eyes with a pink skirt ans white shirt with a blue jean jacket was layign in his lap. She quickly stood up and bowed slightly.

"I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!" She pleaded in a fear filled voice, but she turned and ran.

"....That was....wierd...." Matt said to himself as he stood up and walked into town.

* * *

It was dark as Matt walked down the pretty much empty streets of downtown Shuggazoom. He was still thinking about how alone he was and about Dragon and he sighed. He heared screaming around the corner, he looked around the corner and sure enough, there was that pink haired girl from earlier and a guy grabbing her wrist and she was crying and pleading for him to let her go. In his other hand was a beer bottal, he dropped it and slapp the girl across the face.

Matt ran up to the man and the girl and tapped the man on the shoulder. He turned his head and a fist flew into his face and knocked him out. Matt helped the pink haired girl stand up and she hugged him. Matt slightly blushed and pulled her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked her with much concern

"Yes, thank you!" She replied.

"...do you need a place to stay?"

"Yes, please"

"Sigh, come with me then"

* * *

Matt opened the door slowly and snuck into the Robot, but a light turned on and there stood the rest of the Zero Squad.

"Well well well, Matty has a girl!" Alex laughed

"Shut up Alex!"

"Matt....it's 3 o' clock at night....." Dragon

"You freaked us out, we though you got kiddnapped" Dragon said

"Never knew you cared!" MAtt replied sarcasticly

"Don't get sarcastic with me!" She yelled

"Well is you didn't-" the girl hid her face in Matt's arm.

"Ummm...are you okay?" Matt asked

"Please no more yelling" She replied in a scared voice.

Dragon and Alex walked over and Dragon smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Juliet"

"Well Juliet, you look like you could use some rest, would you like to sleep in my room?" Dragon asked sweetly

"Yes please!" Juliet replied, hugging Dragon

Zeta stood off in the shadows, watching and feeling something...like she never felt. She went into the laba dn got onto the computers

"Look up Jealousy"

'Jealousy

1. jealous resentment against a rival, a person enjoying success or advantage, etc., or against another's success or advantage itself. 2. mental uneasiness from suspicion or fear of rivalry, unfaithfulness, etc., as in love or aims. 3. vigilance in maintaining or guarding something. 4. a jealous feeling, disposition, state, or mood.'

* * *

**There, know it late and short and crappy, but deal with it!**

* * *


	13. New Dragon

"Have you noticed Dragon acting abit...I don't know...diffrent?" Matt asked

"Now that you mention it, she has been seeminly dark these past few weeks." Dark Wing replied, looking at Matt from over his book.

"And she wont come out of her room" Nova added, coming into the conversation.

"Anybody know what's wrong with her?" Otto asked

"What's NOT wrong with her?" Mac asked, getting a punch to the head by Matt.

"I dont know, maybe Alex knows" Chiro stated

"Nope, I don't know." Alex replied as he walked into the room.

"You lieing?"

"I could be...."

They heard Dragon's door open and they hear boots clanking against the tiled floor. They gasped in shock as a female walked into the main room. She had long silver hair that hung down to her knees, black boots, leather tube top with a leather trenchcoat, black leather pants, a black chocker and the necklace that Alex gave Dragon, two katana's hanging from her hips and two double bladed swords tied on her arms for ready use.

"Hey guys, what's up?" the girl asked, the vice soundign like Dragon's.

"Dragon!?"

"What?"


End file.
